Sprout
by AiriUchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno, gadis berumur 16 tahun percaya akan "cinta pada pandangan pertama". Kira-kira siapa orang itu, yang telah menolongnya? Apakah ia adalah takdirnya?/Inspired by J-Drama "SPROUT"/"Haruno Sakura, aku akan tinggal di rumahmu."/"Ayah! Ibu! Tapi aku tidak mau berbagi dengan orang yang bahkan belum aku kenal!"/Mind to review? :33 [my 1st fanfic yey]


Title: Sprout

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance, Drama, a little bit Humor x3

Warning: OOC (banget kayaknya-.-), alur kecepetan, aneh(?), abal x3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **Inspired by Japanese's manga Sprout.**

NB: Hallo minna-san! Ini fanfic pertama aku :"D terinspirasi dari manga "Sprout", sebenarnya aku belom pernah baca manganya. Tapi, manga itu dijadiin J-Drama dan pemainnya itu artis favoritku xD (read: Yuri Chinen :V). Yaudah aku baca aja sinopsisnya dan lumayan suka walaupun agak nyesek juga(?). Terus aku ada ide buat nulis fanfic ini xD tapi agak berubah dari yang ada di manga, dengan ideku juga(?) '-'

 **OKEY HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN~~~  
**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut pink gulali sebahu terlihat sedang berlari menuju tangga sekolahnya yang sangat besar itu. Ia melihat ke arah jamnya dan bergumam, "5 menit lagi! Ah aku hampir terlambat!"

Ia adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis berumur 16 tahun yang percaya "cinta pada pandangan pertama". Sangat unik, bukan?

Seklias ia melihat ke arah tangga—tempat di mana ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tak dikenal yang telah menolongnya.

Kejadian itu, terjadi sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu.

 **FLASHBACK ON.  
**

"Hmmm," Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Pusing. Yang ia rasakan sangat pusing.

Ia ingin saja ke UKS, hanya saja ia terlalu lemah untuk bergerak sedikitpun.

"Huh?"

Sakura mendengar langkah seseorang. Sakura menegakkan kepalanya. Tapi penglihatannya sudah tak jelas lantaran matahari saat ini bersinar sangat terang—dan juga ia pusing.

Seseorang itu—yang sepertinya laki-laki—mengulurkan tangannya. Awalnya Sakura bingung, namun akhirnya ia menjabat tangan orang itu.

"Sepertinya kau sakit. Mau aku bantu?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Lelaki itu langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk berdiri—dan ia langsung menggendongnya.

Sementara Sakura, ia hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadanya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF.**

Sejak saat itu, Sakura selalu menganggap bahwa seseorang yang menolongnya adalah takdirnya—jodohnya. Ia melihat ke arah jamnya—sebenarnya ke arah tangannya—kembali teringat genggaman si lelaki yang telah menolongnya. Sakura menghela napas, ia memutuskan untuk segera bergegas ke kelas karena pasti sebentar lagi pelajaran akan berlangsung.

* * *

Setibanya di kelas, Sakura langsung duduk di kursinya—yang berada di sebelah sahabatnya—gadis pirang berkuncir kuda, Yamanaka Ino.

"Heh, _forehead_ , tumben sekali kau terlambat, eh?" Ino menyenggol lengan sahabat pink-nya itu.

Sakura tidak menanggapi perkataan Ino—ia kembali melihat ke arah tangannya—genggaman orang itu.

Sahabat-sahabat Sakura—yaitu Ino, Tenten, Naruto, dan Rock Lee melihat ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sakura, kau masih percaya dengan takdirmu itu? Bahwa takdirmu adalah lelaki yang telah menolongmu itu?" ujar Tenten.

Sakura melihat Tenten sekilas—kemudian ia kembali melihat ke arah lengannya. "Tentu saja. Dia orang pertama yang membuatku tertarik. Dan aku yakin, suatu saat nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Haaah? Tapi, kau kan tidak tahu dia itu siapa, _ttebayo_!" Naruto mulai berceloteh.

"Hm, memang iya," Sakura memegang dagunya, "Tapi jika kami memang berjodoh, maka suatu saat nanti pasti akan dipertemukan!"

* * *

Sakura bersenandung riang sambil membawa sebuah buku pelajaran—ia akan membacanya di perpustakaan bersama para sahabatnya. Di tengah Sakura bersenandung, di lantai bawah terlihat dua orang remaja sedang bermesraan. Saling merangkul, menjahili satu sama lain, dan cium pipi.

"Masa remaja itu memang indah,"

Sakura tidak memperdulikan mereka—ia segera melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Ino langsung merangkul Sakura dan bergumam tidak jelas, "SAKURA! SELAMAT SAKURA! YA AMPUN, AKU BANGGA MENJADI SAHABATMU!"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda tak mengerti. "Kau ini bicara apa, Ino?"

"Sakura, apa kau kenal dengan Sasuke Uchiha?" Tenten ikut-ikutan mendekati Sakura.

"Sasuke... Uchiha?" Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar—sementara Ino dan Tenten memperlihatkan ekspresi mereka yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berharap. "Tidak kenal."

Ino menepuk jidatnya, sementara Tenten bergumam "payah kau". Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dan duduk di bangku perpustakaan.

"Memang apa urusannya dia denganku?" ujar Sakura sambil membaca-baca bukunya.

"Dia mencarimu, tahu..." Ino memainkan pensilnya, "Jangan-jangan dia ingin mengungkapkan rasa padamu?"

Sakura agak terkejut, kemudian melempar pensil miliknya ke arah Ino. "Mana mungkin, _Pig._ Kami tidak saling kenal, dan dia datang langsung menembakku?"

"Hm..." Ino memikirkan jawaban yang sekiranya agak logis untuk sahabatnya ini, "Mungkin selama ini dia memperhatikanmu dan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikan rasa."

"Itu tetap tidak masuk akal!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya, "Seharusnya jika suka, maka harus kenal dulu. Kau tahu, kan, pepatah berkata apa? Tak kenal maka tak sayang."

"Sakura terlalu sok, deh." komentar Tenten.

Sakura hanya men- _deathglare_ ke arah Tenten, dan Tenten hanya nyengir kuda saja.

* * *

 **TEEET!**

"Akhirnya berakhir juga sekolah yang melelahkan ini," gumam Ino sambil membereskan bukunya. "Sakura, kau harus segera temui Sasuke. Mungkin itu hal yang penting?"

"Emmm?" Sakura menutup bukunya, "Tapi, aku tidak kenal dia itu siapa."

Sakura berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah. Bersenandung lagi dan nadanya terdengar aneh. Tanpa ia sadar, seorang lelaki berparas tampan berambut ayam (?) tengah menghampirinya.

"Hei... apakah kau Haruno?"

Sakura menengok ke belakang, ke arah lelaki yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara.

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum manis sebelum membungkukkan badan, "Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal di rumahmu."

 _JEDARRR!_

— Takdirku menjadi nyata.

* * *

Hari ini Sakura pulang sekolah bersama Sasuke Uchiha—dan temannya, Sabaku Gaara. Katanya, teman Sasuke itu ingin membantu Sasuke membereskan rumah Sakura yang akan kedatangan orang lagi.

Orangtua Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka kontrakan kecil untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Ayah Sakura—Haruno Kizashi, dipecat karena karyawan di perusahaan sudah terlalu banyak dan itu tentunya merepotkan si pemilik perusahaan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan semua ini? Aku akan tinggal dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal?"

Haruno Mebuki—sang ibu Sakura menjelaskan. "Rumah kita memang luas, Sakura Sayang. Jadi cukup untuk ditempati 3 orang lagi. Selain Sasuke, ada juga 2 orang mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang akan tinggal di sini."

Sakura mengabaikan perkataan ibunya—ia membuka bungkusan permen lollipop dan duduk di kursi yang berada di balkon lantai atas rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke datang dengan Gaara dan mengatakan kalau mereka akan mulai bersih-bersih untuk kamar yang akan ditempati Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengiyakan saja.

"HALLOOO!"

Sakura tersentak kaget—tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang berteriak dari lantai bawah. Sakura diikuti Sasuke dan Gaara segera berjalan menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Tolong aku dari lelaki ini! Dari tadi ia selalu mengikutiku!"

Seorang wanita kira-kira berumur 22 tahun langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura. Wanita itu menunjuk-nunjuk pria yang (memang) mengikutinya.

"Kau siapa? Kau penguntit, ya? Awas saja, akan kulaporkan polisi!"

"EEEH... TUNGGU DULU!"

Pria berambut mirip mangkok tersebut langsung mencegah Sakura mengangkat telepon.

"Aku Maito Guy, aku mahasiswa yang akan tinggal di sini."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Dan lagi, kau mengikuti Nona ini." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Hehe... Aku tidak tahu dimana rumah Haruno Sakura. Jadi, aku mengikuti wanita ini. Dan akhirnya benar, kan?" Pria bernama Guy itu memperlihatkan senyumnya yang lebar—dan menyilaukan.

"Ah... syukurlah..." sang wanita langsung mendesah lega, "Oh iya! Aku juga akan tinggal di sini. Aku Anko Mitarashi!"

Wanita yang tadinya menjerit itu—kini sudah tenang dan langsung memperlihatkan gayanya memakai kacamata hitamnya.

Sakura langsung tidak _mood_ berada satu atap dengan orang-orang yang aneh semua. Ia menepuk jidatnya dengan kesal.

* * *

Hari beranjak malam, orangtua Sakura mengadakan acara makan besar-besaran menyambut Sasuke, Anko, dan Guy. Gaara juga belum pulang—lantaran ibu Sakura meminta Gaara menikmati makan malam bersama mereka dan menginap semalam di rumahnya.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Anko—dengan terpaksa, karena ibunya yang menyuruhnya. Sakura dan yang lainnya mulai menikmati makan malam mereka masing-masing.

"AYO KITA BERSULANG!"

Kizashi mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi—diikuti yang lain kecuali Sakura. Sakura mendengus sebal melihat tingkah laku orang-orang di rumahnya—yang menurutnya mereka semua sudah tidak waras.

"Sakura, mana tipe yang kau suka?" ucap Anko sembari menyenggol lengan Sakura.

"Maksudmu apa, Anko-san?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Yang murah senyum seperti Sasuke..."

Sakura langsung melihat ke arah Sasuke—lelaki ramah yang tengah tersenyum melihat Kizashi sedang bercanda dengannya.

"Atau yang kalem seperti Gaara..."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara—lelaki kalem yang hanya diam saja memakan makan malamnya.

Anko tersenyum jahil sesaat sebelum berkata, "Apa Guy? Seorang pria yang unik penuh semangat?"

Sakura hampir tertawa mendengar perkataan Anko yang terdengar konyol itu. "Aku tidak pilih ketiganya, Anko-san."

Anko terkikik melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berubah menjadi judes.

* * *

Malam itu, keluarga Haruno dan 3 orang pendatang baru rumah mereka itu juga mengadakan pesta kembang api yang dibeli oleh Mebuki tadi siang. Gaara yang tadinya kalem—terlihat sangat bersemangat malam ini. Sasuke menjadi lelaki yang lebih banyak tertawa. Sedangkan Anko dan Guy? Ah, biarlah. Mereka memang sudah tidak waras dari tadi.

 _JEDARRR!_

Sakura memandangi langit rumahnya yang kini telah berwarna-warni dengan kembang api berbagai warna itu. Sasuke yang tengah melihat ke arah langit, ia sekilas melirik Sakura yang hanya diam saja di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak ikut bermain juga?" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya berdiri dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

Pagi harinya, saat Sakura sadar ia nyaris terlambat (lagi), ia cepat-cepat bangun dari kasurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Karena kondisi matanya yang masih ngantuk berat, ia menabrak seseorang di depan kamar mandi—entah siapa itu.

"Um?" Sakura mengucek-ucek matanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke tengah bertelanjang dada hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan handuk yang melilit di lehernya.

"E-eh? Maaf!" Sakura membungkukkan badan sambil nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ini yang membuat Sakura kesal. Kamar mandi di rumahnya hanya ada satu, jadi harus bergantian memakainya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memandangi gadis pink itu dengan bingung.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sakura berpamitan kepada ibu dan ayahnya disusul Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Sepanjang jalan, hanya Sasuke yang terlihat ingin mengajak ngobrol, sementara Sakura dan Gaara hanya diam saja.

"Hei, kau lihat itu! Berani sekali dia berjalan bersama Sasuke dan Gaara!"

Sakura mulai risih dengan keadaannya sekarang—mulai dibicarakan seperti ini. Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara memang orang yang cukup populer di sekolah mereka. Selain paras mereka yang tampan, mereka juga pintar dan jago bermain basket.

"Sasuke, Gaara, aku jalan duluan saja, ya. Aku mulai capek," Sakura melirik dua lelaki di sampingnya sekilas—kemudian berjalan agak cepat.

"YA TUHAN KENAPA DIA CANTIK SEKALIII _TTEBAYO_ ~" Naruto membuka jendela kelasnya dan melihat ke seorang perempuan berambut panjang serta lurus—berwarna indigo.

Ino, Tenten, dan Rock Lee langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Oh, si _Trouble Maker_ , ya?" gumam Tenten—ia menepuk pundak Naruto, "Dia itu pembawa masalah. Kenapa kau bisa suka padanya?"

Gadis yang disukai Naruto Uzumaki itu bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Ia disebut _Trouble Maker_ , karena ia suka bertindak sembarangan tanpa memikirkan keadaan.

"Tapi dia cantik sekali~ _ttebayo~_ " Naruto bertopang dagu melihat Hinata yang tengah berjalan dengan riang di antara bunga-bunga di taman.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan santai menuju kantin sampai ia melihat Sakura yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Sasuke, aku minta tolong padamu..." Sakura mengatupkan tangannya—meminta pertolongan.

"Hn?"

"Kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau kita tinggal bersama," ucap Sakura seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Memang kenapa?" Sasuke mulai bingung.

"Aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai gadis yang cari perhatian," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau kan terkenal di sekolah ini. Kalau para gadis mendengarnya, pasti aku langsung dimusuhi."

Sasuke tetap diam saja.

"Jadi... Kau tidak akan memberitahu mereka, kan?" Sakura mulai mengembangkan senyumnya. "Janji, ya?" ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Sasuke tersenyum manis, "Hm, baiklah." kemudian ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari Sakura. "Kau ini lucu, Sakura."

Sakura memperhatikan kedua jari mereka. _Aku pikir... Sasuke ini orang yang baik dan ramah._

* * *

"Kau memakai gelas itu?" Sakura menunjuk gelas kesayangannya yang tengah dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Iya, apa ini salah?" Sasuke memperhatikan gelas bermotif polkadot, "Gelas ini lucu."

Sakura memperhatikan gelas kesayangannya—setiap hari ia minum menggunakan gelas itu, dan sekarang dipakai oleh orang lain. Ia berpikir, ia akan mencabut pikirannya yang berkata kalau Sasuke itu baik dan ramah. Sakura hendak menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal—sebelum ia mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang pecah.

Sakura berjalan menuju teras belakang rumah diikuti oleh Sasuke. Tampak Guy sedang kebingungan karena ia telah memecahkan sesuatu.

"Guy-san, kau memecahkannya?!" Sakura histeris melihat lonceng pemberian neneknya sudah tak terbentuk—pecah di lantai.

" _A-anooo..._ Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, Sakura-chan," Guy tersenyum lebar—tersenyum penyesalan.

Sakura mendengus kemudian merapikan pecahan-pecahan lonceng kesayangannya itu. Setelah selesai, Sakura memutuskan untuk berada di kamarnya agar perasaannya kembali ceria. Sebelum sempat beranjak dari sana, Anko bergabung dengan mereka yang tengah hening itu.

"Sakura-chan, aku minta permen lollipopmu, ya? Kebetulan tinggal satu di atas kulkas, jadi aku makan," ujar Anko sambil mengemut permen lollipop stroberi itu.

"Eh?! Ibu membolehkannya?!" Sakura kembali histeris mendapati permen lollipop kesukaannya—yang tersisa satu—kini dimakan oleh Anko.

Anko memandang Sakura sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan melanjutkan memakan lollipopnya. Sakura memegang keningnya dengan kesal dan mendorong Anko untuk menyingkir dari situ.

* * *

Malam ini, suasana menjadi suram bagi Sakura. Dimulai dari Sasuke yang meminjam gelasnya tanpa izin (walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bersalah), dan Guy yang memecahkan lonceng kesayangan pemberian nenenknya (yang sebenarnya juga tidak 100% bersalah), serta Anko yang seenak jidat memakan permen lollipop kesayangan yang tinggal satu (ini juga tak bersalah, karena Mebuki yang menemukannya).

"AYO KITA BERSULANG LAGIII!"

Kizashi mulai mencairkan suasana—dan semuanya menjadi ceria kembali. Sakura tetap tidak ikut bersulang, ia sedikit memukul meja dan segera berdiri—menaiki tangga dengan suara yang keras.

"Sayang, dia itu kenapa?" tanya Kizashi sambil memandang ke arah Mebuki.

Mebuki hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Di kamar, Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya sambil sedikit menangis. Ini sudah kebiasaan Sakura. Jika ia kesal, ia pasti menangis.

"Ayah dan Ibu jahat..." Sakura meraih boneka beruang berwarna coklat dan memeluknya, "Membiarkanku hidup dan berbagi dengan orang yang bahkan aku tidak kenal."

Sakura menghapus air matanya yang sedikit demi sedikit terus meluncur dari matanya. "Pokoknya kalian jahat!"

"Paman, Tante... Bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Sakura agar ia tidak marah lagi," ujar Sasuke sesaat setelah mereka selesai makan malam.

Kizashi mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau terlalu baik."

Sasuke berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih, Paman. Saya pergi dulu."

Sakura memutar posisi tidurnya dan membuka matanya kembali. Ia melirik jamnya sekilas. Masih jam 8. Tentunya ia tidak mengantuk. Sakura merenggangkan tangannya—kemudian ia memutuskan untuk duduk di balkon rumah lantai atas.

Sakura beranjak dari tidurnya, membuka pintu—kemudian melihat ke perumahannya dari atas balkon. Lampu-lampu yang warna-warni menghiasi kampungnya ini. Udara yang dingin menerpa rambut sebahu Sakura—menerbang-nerbangkan rambutnya yang unik.

 _KLEK!_

Sakura melihat ke arah bawah—melihat siapa yang datang malam-malam begini. Ternyata Sasuke—meminjam sepedanya. Cih, ia meminjam tak bilang lagi? Sakura tambah kesal dan hendak memasuki kamar lagi sebelum Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Sakura, kau belum tidur?"

Sakura membalikkan badannya. "Belum. Kau sendiri, kenapa pergi malam-malam begini?"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Aku membawakan permen lollipop kesukaanmu, tahu."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke balkon bawah—mendapati Sasuke yang sedang terbaring di sana dengan keringat bercucuran. Sakura mengambilkan handuk dan minum untuk Sasuke.

"Ini, pakai handuk ini..." Sakura mengulurkan handuk putih polos ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke duduk tegap, kemudian ia mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di dahi dan lehernya.

"Dan minumlah ini." Sakura menyerahkan air putih dingin—dan Sasuke langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

"Oh iya—kau bilang, kau bawakan aku lollipop?" tanya Sakura beberapa saat setelah Sasuke meneguk minumnya.

"Ah, iya." Sakura mengambil tas plastik yang berada agak jauh dari tempatnya duduk—kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. "Lollipop stroberi kesukaanmu."

Sakura menerima tas plastik itu dengan cengiran lebar. "Kau belikan aku 5? Kau baik sekali."

Sakura memakan salah satu diantara lima lollipop manis itu. Sakura dan Sasuke memperhatikan bintang yang indah di langit.

"Kau pernah berpikir tidak, bagaimana caranya bintang terbentuk? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berbaring.

"Hn," Sasuke memandang Sakura, "Aku tidak pernah pikirkan itu. Yang terpikir adalah, berapa banyak bintang di angkasa. Dan juga luas angkasa itu berapa? Aku bingung saja memikirkan itu."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Kalau angkasa tidak ada batasnya, lalu bagaimana cara menciptakannya, ya?"

Sasuke tertawa sesaat. "Tuhan bisa menciptakan semua itu dengan mudah," kemudian ia kembali dalam posisi duduknya, "Ini sudah jam 09.30. Kau tidak tidur?"

"Hm... ya..." Sakura mengangguk sebentar. "Tapi aku masih ingin melihat bintang-bintang cantik ini."

"Tapi angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan," Sasuke berusaha mengelak.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sejenak. Kemudian Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo, kita masuk."

Sang gadis pink itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke—dan perasaannya sama seperti 3 bulan yang lalu. Genggaman ini... mirip sekali dengan lelaki yang menolongnya.

Dalam hati, Sakura berpikir. _Apakah dia... adalah orang itu?_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sakura terbangun dengan perasaan lebih ceria. Ia segera mandi dan mengenakan pakaian yang rapi. Sakura membuka jendela dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

"Selamat pagi, dunia!"

Sakura merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan melakukan gerakan senam yang dapat melenturkan ototnya. Ia melihat Kizashi sedang menanam bunga. Sakura nyengir lebar dan segera menuju ke lantai bawah, tepatnya di halaman rumahnya.

" _Ohayou, Tou-chan!_ " sapa Sakura ceria.

Kizashi menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar dan tersenyum. " _Ohayou, mou, Sakura-chan._ "

"Maafkan aku, ya, Ayah. Kemarin aku bertindak yang tidak seharusnya." ujar Sakura sambil memegang tanah dan memainkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayah tau perasaanmu, kok."

" _Arigatou!"_ Sakura memeluk Ayahnya erat.

"Permisi, apa di sini ada Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya—dan menatap seorang gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Mau apa dia kemari? Mencari Sasuke juga?

"E-eh? _Ohayou,_ _Hinata-chan!_ " Sakura menghampiri temannya itu. "Sasuke memang ada di sini, kok."

"HINATA!"

Sasuke berteriak dari balkon lantai atas dengan senyuman yang hangat. Hinata mendongak ke atas dengan tatapan yang ceria.

"SASU-CHAN! AKU DATANG ITU MENJEMPUTMU!" teriak Hinata dengan bahagia.

Sakura lantas berpikir sebentar—memang keduanya punya hubungan?

"Sakura, dia Hinata Hyuuga. Pacarku."

 _GLEK._

Pacar Sasuke?

Sakura merasakan ada yang pedih di dadanya. _Kalau Sasuke sudah punya pacar, mengapa ia baik sekali padaku?_

Sakura melirik Hinata sekilas. _Benar saja Sasuke menyukainya, aku berbeda jauh dengannya.  
_

— "Tuhan telah mempermainkan perasaanku."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued~~

.

.

.

.

.

Haloha kaliannn xD aduh pegel ya ternyata :"33

Maaf kalau masih gaje hehe. Maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepetan/? Tapi episode satu emang begini ceritanya :")) oh iya, ini banyak yang aku ubah, sih, ceritanya, hehe nggak mirip banget deh pokoknya. Kalau kalian mau tau versi aslinya, search google sinopsis Sprout gitu :v /plak.

Maaf ya bagi yang ngefans ama Hinata, disini dia dijuluki "Trouble Maker". Aku nggak maksud apa-apa beneran deh:"D cuman aku jadiin tokoh aja karena dia yang paling deket ama karakter pacarnya Sasuke (?) di versi aslinya x33

Maaf juga kalau ini OOC (out of character) wkwk dan terlalu maksain karakternya._. Hehe x33

MIND TO REVIEW? REVIEW YAYAYA TERUS TEMENAN AMA AKU SINI'3' /wkwk

UDAH DULU YA, SAMPAI JUMPA CHAPTER DEPAN. /kalau banyak yang ngecomment/ :"""

 _with love,_

 _Airi Uchiha._


End file.
